


Iced Romance

by flickawhip



Series: Susan Young's Romances - Escaping Abusive!Bergerac AU [2]
Category: Bergerac (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iced Romance

Susan had winced as she flinched backwards, well aware of just what Jim meant. She had cursed herself soundly for even opening the door and yet she found herself praying someone would find them. Vale had been the first one to get to the house and enter, she had taken one look at the fear on Susan's face and tapped Jim on the shoulder, smacking him soundly across the face and twisting his arm behind his back, dragging him to the door and throwing him out, her voice ice cold. 

"Do. Not. Come. Back... EVER!"

She had slammed the door shut and locked the door, her voice gentle as she crossed back to Susan's side, her touch gentle as she wiped away the woman's tears. 

"Oh sweetheart... he really damaged you, didn't he?"  
Susan whimpered and nodded.   
"Well we won't see him again..."

A pause then. 

"Are you okay sweetie? He didn't... touch you did he?"  
"No."   
"No to which sweetie?"  
"To both of the last parts."   
Phillipa spoke gently, stroking Susan's cheek. 

"You'll be okay sweetheart, I'll look after you."  
Susan mewed weakly and lent into Phillipa's touch.   
"Trust me baby girl?"  
"Yes."   
Phillipa smiled and kissed her gently. Susan murred into the kiss. Phillipa smiled softly, slowly deepening the kiss. Susan murred and pressed into the deepening kiss. Phillipa broke the kiss, stroking Susan's tangled hair. 

"My darling girl..."  
Susan mewed and sought a continuation of the kiss. Phillipa smiled and kissed her again sweetly. 

"Come to bed baby?"   
Susan nodded. Phillipa smiled and lead her to the bed, gently pushing her to sit down, kissing her softly. 

"Let me love you baby girl?"  
"You don't need to ask."   
"I don't want you panicking sweetie."

Phillipa murmured, kissing her again sweetly. 

"I'm glad you trust me sweetheart."  
"With my life."   
Phillipa smiled, kissing her again. 

"Sweet girl."

She took her sweet time to undress Susan, her touch gentle on Susan's cheek as she kissed her again. 

"You are so gorgeous darling."  
"Says the ice sculpture of pure sex appeal."  
"Then you're a very lucky girl..."

Phillipa teased gently.  
"Yes....I am."   
Phillipa smiled and kissed her gently, her touch soft even as she moved to cup and caress Susan's breasts. Susan murred and purred.   
"You like that sweeting?"  
"Yes, very much."   
Phillipa smiled and allowed one hand to slide lower. Susan began to shiver with pleasure. Phillipa smiled softly, teasing Susan's clit. Susan mewed and bucked.   
"More?"  
"Don't tease me like that! You know I want more!"  
Phillipa smirked slightly. 

"You're so cute when you're needy."

She slowly allowed to fingers to slide into Susan all the same. Susan mewled. Phillipa purred and soon set a slow but steady pace. Susan rode Phillipa's fingers. Phillipa slowly upped her pace. Susan began to clasp and unclasp at the bed and sweat appeared on her body. Phillipa sped up a little more. 

"You like that baby girl?"   
"Ohhhh yesssssss…"   
"Come for me baby..."  
Susan mewled and came apart. Phillipa smiled as she eased her down.   
“Good girl.”


End file.
